Something in the Mist
by Gummy Kitten
Summary: The Straw Hats end up on a strange, mist-covered island and no one has any clue as to how they got there. Survival is first priority as always, but what happens when Zoro and Sanji go off to find food? Zoro X Sanji SLASH.


A/N – Let me start by saying that this is somewhat of a sequel to my story 'Seaweed Green.' You don't really need to read that for this story to make complete sense, but some details, especially pieces of dialogue, won't make any sense at all. It's up to you, though.

"Zoro," The voice was like some distant call, though at the same time, like a sweet whisper in his ear. "Zoro." It said again, and he furrowed his brow, unable to recognize who it belonged to, only wondering what it may have wanted.

"Open your fucking eyes, Shitty Marimo!"

A harsh impact on the side of his head, and then he was flying. A second impact, his back against the hard ground, and then his head not long after.

"Bastard!" Zoro barked at Sanji, who was standing just a few feet away. "Don't just kick people!" He was smoking, as usual, and was surrounded by a cloud of his own smoke.

No, wait… it wasn't smoke, there was no way that much smoke came from one cigarette. It was mist, and it was everywhere. "Where are we?" Zoro scratched at his neck. Looking around, he couldn't see more than about ten feet under the fog's cover. However, on his right there was a tree, and on his left a rock, and that was enough to tell him he wasn't on Sunny anymore.

"Who knows." Sanji sighed, and then turned around to return to his former business now that waking up the seaweed head was out of the way. "Hey, Luffy." He said, then stopped. There was nothing in his line of sight, no trees, rocks, and no straw-hatted rubber people. "Luffy!" He shouted. "Where the hell did you go!"

A feminine gasp came from his right, and Sanji jerked his head to look, silently thanking the heavens that he hadn't been left without any ladies to sooth his nerves.

"Where is everyone?" The female wondered to herself, and Sanji immediately recognized it as Robin's.

"Robin-chwan!" He opened his arms wide. "Wait there! Don't move!" And went running in the direction of the voice. "I'm coming to rescue you!"

As he got up, Zoro heard a thud and an "oof" from the direction Sanji had taken off, but the cook had already disappeared behind the fog. Zoro hoped he'd tripped over a rock and fell on his face, though it would have been disappointing to think he'd missed it.

"Heeeey!" A familiarly obnoxious yell came from what sounded to be a good ways away. "I found a thing!"

"Luffy!" Zoro called back, and squinted to try and see more clearly. "Where are you?"

"I dunno!" Luffy drawled in a care-free sing-song tone. "But there's something weird over here." He added. Zoro barely made out the words "I wonder if it's edible" to follow.

Zoro took one step to find him.

"Don't move, swordsman." Sanji's serious-mother-voice came from the same direction he'd early run.

"What?" Zoro looked over his shoulder, just barely able to make out some kind of figure in the mist.

"If you take more than two steps you'll get lost." He came forward into full visibility, and was revealed to be holding an amused-looking Robin in his arms.

"Shut the hell up." Zoro grumbled. What the hell was with everyone acting like he never knew where he was going?

"Come on." Sanji came closer, still holding Robin, whose face now looked even more amused. "We'll get Luffy, then look for Nami-san and the others."

"Cook-san." Robin finally said. "I can walk on my own." She smiled charmingly.

Sanji was expectedly disappointed. "Oh, right." He gently set her on her feet, and went to puffing on his cigarette.

"Okay." Zoro accepted this plan. "Let's get going." He lifted a leg to go forward.

"I'll go first!" Sanji shouted, and scrambled to get in front of him. "You, follow." He barked back. Zoro scowled, and scoffed, but obeyed. Robin laughed a little to herself, and followed after them as well.

"Luffy!" Sanji called. "Say something!"

"It's not edible!" Luffy yelled back, sounding slightly panicked. Sanji was confused.

"What?" He shouted, becoming irritated.

"The purple thing!" Luffy's voice was getting closer. "Run!" Sanji was starting to make out the flipping and flopping of Luffy's flip-flops as the smacked against the dirt ground.

"The hell?" Zoro grumbled.

"Run!" Luffy's voice was only seconds away, and then he burst full-speed from the fog, on hand on his head to hold on his hat. "Run, Run Run!" He repeated, flailing as he passed them. Once he'd disappeared into the mist in the opposite direction, leaving his extremely confused crewmates behind, the ground started to rumble.

The trio's eyes widened, and just a moment later a gigantic white-spotted-purple half-spherically shaped _thing_ emerged from the fog. It looked half-wedged in the dirt, kicking up the ground as it moved, and worst of all, heading straight for them. Sanji, being the closest, was the first to flip shit and run after Luffy, and the others were quick to follow suit.

"What the hell is that thing!" Sanji asked once he'd caught up to Luffy.

"I don't know! It was just a little purple thing and then it grew!" Luffy shouted. "I tried punching it after it got bigger, but it's really hard!"

"Can you try cutting it?" Robin suggested to Zoro.

"Dunno." He said. "Worth a shot though."

Zoro stopped in his tracks, simultaneously drawing two of his swords and turning around and launching himself into the air to swing them, full-throttle. There was a clang, and a scrape, but no avail. Zoro's foot hit the ground and he immediately turned on his heel to run again.

"Didn't work." He said, irritated, once he'd caught up with the others.

"Damn it, what the hell is this thing made of?" Sanji panted.

"It looks like just a giant round, moving rock if you can believe it." Robin inferred.

"Maybe it's a burrowing turtle!" Luffy suggested, waving his arms for a dramatic effect. "With a really hard shell, and it's head is down there!" He pointed to the ground.

"Turtles are supposed to be slow!" Sanji barked. "And they definitely don't burrow!"

Just after he stopped shouting, the ground below them started to shake even more. Luffy's eyes widened and he looked down as a crack started to form between his legs.

"Shit!" He started running awkwardly to avoid stepping in it and tripping as it widened. "It's coming up!"

"I told you it doesn't burrow!" Sanji insisted, and then the ground broke beneath them. Luffy lost his footing first, then Robin. Zoro tripped and nearly fell, but instead tucked and rolled off to the left, just as a gigantic head burst upward out of the ground. The giant thing stopped moving, as its prey was no longer fleeing, but stumbling to regain themselves just in between it's eyes atop it's enormous head.

"Aah!" Luffy leapt backward when he turned his head to meet a huge eye. Robin was just managing to get to her feet even as it moved its head about.

"Where's Sanji and Zoro?" Luffy called to her. She extended a chain of a few arms to reach him, and pulled him onto his feet.

"I don't know."

"Fucking asshole!" The sound of a pissed-off Sanji came from the direction of its mouth.

"Sanji!" Luffy called out to him, but Sanji was a little too busy to reply. He was dangling at least twenty feet off the ground by one hand that had secured itself disgustingly enough, inside the thing's nostril. It kept snapping at him, trying to nab a leg, an arm, any part of him between its gigantic jaws, and he just barely managed to keep swinging out of its way. It didn't have actual teeth, but it did have nasty-looking jagged jaws that would likely snap him in half like a twig.

"Bastard." Sanji grumbled, trying to dodge the snaps and pull himself up at the same time. "Turtles aren't supposed to eat people! It's the other way around." He managed to swing back one leg and kick it in the bottom jaw as it closed. The creature cried out, and jerked its head to one side in agony, nearly throwing Sanji off. Sanji chose to hold on tight, not sure how far he'd land if this gigantic thing threw him with that much force.

"I told you it was a burrowing turtle!" Luffy's voice came from above.

"Stop arguing that and pull me up!" Sanji shouted back, panicked as the huge jaw nearly managed to close around his leg.

Just before Luffy's hand would have enclosed around his wrist, the tortoise, with a loud, painful sounding scream, threw it's head back, and Sanji up into the air with it. Slippery from the thing's snot, and without gravity to re-enforce his grip, he broke his hold on it's nostril and was flung upward.

Zoro smirked, a sword in both hands and one in his mouth, and landed on the back of the thing's shell, looking back to watch it's entire head, sliced clean at the neck, fly off and start falling to the ground.

"The… hell?" Sanji was definitely moving up, and then slowed to what seemed like a split-second stop in midair before he started to fall down.

The turtle's head hit the ground first, then Luffy on his back with Robin held against his chest to break her fall right next to it. Zoro sheathed his swords, and hopped down off the turtle's shell, next to it's blood-spewing neck.

Somewhere in the distance, he started to hear a faint yell of some kind. It was quickly getting louder… almost like someone was in distress. With a little assessment as it became even louder, Zoro realized it was coming from above, and looked up to see nothing but an eye and a swirly pattern above it before he was smashed into the ground.

"Ah!" Luffy noticed it, and lifted his head. Robin got off him immediately, and he started crawling over to the cloud of smoke where Sanji had landed.

"You fucking Marimo." Sanji grumbled, and coughed thanks to all the dust they'd stirred up. He sat up part way, and then paused when he realized there were arms wrapped around his torso. He sat up, and the arms slid down around his waist. Some of the dust cleared, and Zoro's face became visible, and was looking directly at him.

Sanji also felt something not quite as hard as the ground underneath him… all though, his knees were on the ground, but there was definitely something in between them that he'd landed on. He couldn't do anything but look surprised for a few moments, until Zoro smirked, and the arms around his waist tightened.

Sanji scoffed, and launched himself off of Zoro, kicking him in the chin as he jumped backward and landed on his feet with his back facing the swordsman.

"Owe." Zoro cursed, and rubbed his jaw-bone, figuring there'd be a bruise there tomorrow. "Hey, I saved you!" He waved one threatening fist in Sanji's direction.

"You sent me flying!" Sanji objected. "Luffy was about to pull me up!"

Zoro scoffed. "Sorry for trying to help, then!"

"You're not forgiven!"

"Hey, are you guys all right?" Luffy crawled up beside Zoro and then pushed himself onto his feet.

"He's fine." Sanji pulled out a cigarette, popped it between his lips, and turned away from them to light it. Then, he realized. "Where's Robin-chwan!" His eyes darted in every direction.

"She's over there." Luffy pointed, helping Zoro get up. Sanji was able to make out Robin's standing figure behind the fog a little ways away. He ran to her immediately to make sure she was all right, arms spread wide open.

There was an "oof", and then a thud, and this time Zoro got to see Sanji trip fall on his face. He cackled obnoxiously and mercilessly, and Sanji's eyes turned to flames when he looked back at Zoro over his shoulder. His mind was set to kill, until a beautiful angel's voice pulled him away from his sinful planning.

"Cook-san." Robin called.

"Yes, Robin-chan!" Sanji got up flawlessly and twirled his way to her.

Once he'd appeared beside her, giving her more than his undivided attention, she asked. "We can use this for food, right?"

"Of course!" Sanji almost did a flip. "Anything for you!" He hurried over to the tortoise's severed head and gave it a once over, deciding quickly that he wasn't going to be able to lift it.

"HEY, Marimo-head!" He shouted at the silhouettes of Luffy and Zoro shrouded in mist. "Drag this thing to a more open area if you want to eat!" He shouted.

Zoro was a little slow to reply, but just sighed, said: "Whatever." And started toward it.

o

"Turtle meat is good." Luffy said, mouth full of food, and went back to chewing at his bone of meat directly after.

"Idiot." Sanji blew smoke. "You'll eat anything."

Zoro snickered. "Oh?" He looked at Sanji. "Is that an admittance to how shitty your cooking is?"

"Shut up!" Sanji snatched up one of Luffy's cleaned bones and threw it at Zoro's head. It hit him in the forehead and then bounced away. "If it's so shitty why do you always eat it!" He then stuck up his nose and grumbled something.

Zoro rubbed at the spot where the bone hit him. "Anyway…"

"Don't just end insulting conversations with "anyway!" Sanji shouted, and then, poutingly, went back to puffing at his cigarette.

"…I'm curious…" Zoro continued. "Does anyone actually remember how we got here?" He asked.

"No idea." Luffy said between bites, and with his mouth full. "The last thing I remember before Sanji woke me up here was falling asleep after eating a lot." Then he went back to nomming.

"What about you then, know anything?" Zoro turned to Sanji.

Sanji sighed. "Nope. I was washing dishes one moment, and the next I was passed out with a root sticking into my back in this damn place."

"I don't remember anything either." Robin agreed. "The last thing I remember doing was listening to Franky tell me about the new designs he was working on."

"I was already asleep, too." Zoro sighed. "But damn, this is weird."

"Heeey!" A familiar voice alerted all ears. "Is someone out there?"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji blossomed to his feet and pranced toward the direction of the voice. "We're over heeerreee!" He sung

A few moments later, Ussop, Franky, Brook, and the beautiful Nami-san all appeared as silhouettes behind the mist, and soon after, came into full sight.

"Nami-san! I was so worried!" Sanji danced around Nami, secretly examining her as he did to make sure she was free of any cuts or bruises. If there was even a scratch on her, those other three were going to get it.

"How'd you find us?" Zoro looked back over his shoulder.

"Brook smelled food, so we followed his nose." Nami jerked a thumb in the skeletons direction.

Brook laughed his trademark "Yohohoho," and pointed to himself. "All though I don't have a nose." He laughed again, but no one else did.

Sanji looked at the four of them, and blinked. "Wait… where's Chopper?" He asked.

"He's not with you?" Ussop looked to where Robin and Luffy were still sitting, Luffy waved enthusiastically to the new arrivals but kept munching away at the same time. Robin smiled and waved gently.

"Damn it." Zoro cursed. "Of all the people to be stuck in this place alone." He gripped the handle of Kitetsu.

"No way." Nami hugged herself nervously around the stomach. "Choppers all on his own?"

"Looks like it." Robin stood up to join them.

"We should start searching right away!" Brook pounded one fist into his other hand. Then his non-existent nostrils perked up. "But… so hungry…" He droolingly reached out a hand toward the meat that Luffy was chewing on.

"Sorry guys." Luffy said, frowning. "This is the last of it." He held up a very small morsel of meat.

"You at it all!" Nami was in his face in a second. "Did it ever occur to you that we might, I don't know, need to eat!" She barked.

"Sorry." Luffy repeated, and scooted backward away from her. "You can have this piece." He held out the last bit. Nami slapped has hand and the meat away along with it. Franky just happened to catch it on reflex as it flew from his grasp. He looked at it, shrugged, and popped it in his mouth.

"Sorry, Nami-san." Sanji said. "We can go find something else to eat and I'll make more."

Nami sighed, and crossed her arms. "Fine." She said. "But we still need to find Chopper."

"Wonder where he got to." Luffy hopped to his feet.

"You'd think with that nose of his he'd be able to find us without much trouble." Usopp scratched at his head. "He's the last one I would have expected to get lost."

"Yeah, I'm surprised Zoro didn't get lost."

"Luffy." Zoro's eye twitched.

"All right!" Nami stepped in. "It's decided, we split into three groups. One will stay here and keep the fire going so the rest of us can meet back here. One will go look for Chopper, the other will look for something we can eat." She explained. Sanji spun around in a circle and landed next to her.

"Well said as always, Nami-san!" He exclaimed.

"I'll help look for Chopper." Franky raised his hand to volunteer.

"I'll come along too." Robin stepped up next to him.

"I want to get food!" Luffy raised his hand and shouted. "Food, foo-,"

"No." Nami slapped her own hand over his mouth. "Zoro's going to do that." She said, and Zoro just gave her a cock-eyed "why me?" look. "Sanji, you go with him."

Sanji was hard at work cherishing every word that exited Nami's mouth, and then suddenly, upon hearing this, frowned.

"W-what?" He pouted, and his formerly lively full-of-love arms fell limp like rags hanging from his shoulders.

"All right!" Usopp stepped up. "I'm going with Zoro and Sanji then." He lifted his leg to go toward Sanji.

"Actually," Nami interrupted. "You should go with Robin and Franky. Brook, you stay here with Luffy and I."

Usopp sighed, shrugged, and did as he was told. He didn't understand why, but it wasn't a big deal, so he didn't argue. Robin and Franky would be plenty of protection… probably.

Luffy whined. "Why do I have to stay here?" He rocked back and fourth, sitting cross-legged. "Don't wanna! Don't wanna!"

"Luffy." Nami interrupted his chanting. "Can you build this fire up a lot bigger so it can be seen from further away?" She asked.

Luffy's eyes grew ten times their size and he sprung to his feet. "Whoo! Bon fire!" He took off into the trees and behind the mist to find more wood.

"Don't get lost!" Nami yelled after him.

"All right, shitty cook, let's get going." Zoro walked up next to Sanji.

"Whatever." He took a drag from his cigarette, and let the smoke roll from his lips.

"You guys keep an eye out for Chopper, too." Nami said to them. Sanji looked back over his shoulder and smiled a huge, perverted smile.

"Of course, Nami-swa-,"

"Come on." Zoro grabbed him by the upper arm and tugged him forward, cutting him off. Sanji flailed and broke free of him, then shoulder his hands in his pockets and side-stepped so there was a two-foot distance between him and Zoro.

"Are they fighting more than usual?" Usopp stood next to Nami, and crossed his arms, watching them leave quizzically. "Why are they so far apart?"

"Who knows what goes on in their tiny brains," Nami shrugged. "Just start looking for Chopper."

o

"Hey, check this out." Sanji was squatted down next to a tree about a yard away from where Zoro was standing, looking up at the lower tree branches that he could see.

"What?" Zoro looked over to him, but he couldn't see whatever Sanji was crouching in front of. Sanji started making strange noises, like ones you'd make to call a cat, and his shoulders moved in and out an odd manner. Then, suddenly, he turned around, holding out a small, furry four-legged creature to Zoro.

"It's so cute!" Sanji said, and then pulled his arms back to hold it against his chest. The little creature wriggled half-heartedly, but then just looked up at Sanji's chin with big, curious eyes. It let out a short, sharp sound, like a mix between a cat's meow and a dog's bark.

"Cute?" Zoro scoffed. "Since when do you find animals cute?" Zoro eyed the thing. It looked like it had the body of a weasel and the face of a fox. It was also about the size of a small weasel, with other completely unrelated features as well. Like the antennae sticking out of it's head.

"Just look at her!" Sanji held it up so their faces were side-by-side, and stuck out his bottom lip to try and mimic the creature's puppy-eyed face.

Zoro just raised an incredulous eyebrow at the display. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I checked." Sanji barked. "Obviously."

Zoro snickered. "Whatever." He waved Sanji off and turned to keep walking. "It's just lucky it would barely fill anyone's stomach."

Sanji turned his back to Zoro, and set the fox-weasel down on its legs again to let it go. Instead of running off, it sat, and stared up at him. Sanji snickered at its blank, wondering expression, and then looked over his shoulder to Zoro. "You're going the wrong way." He mumbled, just loud enough for Zoro to hear.

Zoro froze mid-step, and blushed all the way down his neck.

"Come on, genius." Sanji waved Zoro after him, and started going in the same direction they had been before he'd been distracted by the fox-weasel, which was still sitting in the same spot, staring after him.

It watched the two slowly retreating forms intently, and then, the moment they disappeared into the fog, took off running in the direction they'd gone.

o

"That thing is following you." Zoro said, irritated. It kept making little sounds, as if it had to vocalize every step it took, and it was getting on his nerves.

"I know." Sanji's voice was terrifyingly giggly, and when Zoro looked at his profile he was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm going to call her Namin." He tried to stop himself from laughing, but a chorus of 'kekeke's escaped his clenched teeth.

Zoro was sickened by the obvious conjunction of 'Nami' and 'Robin.' But he should have been used to it by then. "If it follows you all the way back Luffy will probably eat it."

"Stop saying that!" Sanji snapped. "My darling is way too cute to eat!" He peaked back over his shoulder to see the fox-weasel hop over a tiny stick that was in its path, then look back to make sure it had cleared the obstacle. Sanji squealed with joy.

"You're really freaking me out." Zoro hunched his shoulders and tried to imagine himself somewhere else.

"Speaking of eating, though." Sanji sighed. "How long have we been out here without seeing a damn thing worth our time?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Where the hell did all the giant burrowing turtles go?"

"Too bad we can't find our way back to that other one." Zoro sighed. "We left a lot behind."

"Yeah." Sanji nodded. "Maybe that one already ate everything else on this- OWE!" He jumped mid-sentence, and fell lop-sided against a tree.

"What the hell?"

"Something bit me!" Sanji's hands scrambled to reach around to his back where he felt the pinch, and he rubbed his back against the tree to try and get rid of it. His hands were clumsy, panicked, and he wasn't getting much done, pulling at the fabric of his shirt and trying hopelessly to reach around to the center of his back.

"Wait." Zoro grabbed him by both shoulders and held him still. Sanji calmed immediately and stared at him with big, surprised eyes, cigarette hanging dumbly from his bottom lip.

"Take it off." Zoro pulled at the hem of Sanji's shirt. "It's probably still in the fabric somewhere."

When that registered, Sanji had another small panic attack and quickly reached back to yanked his shirt over his head. As soon as it was off, Zoro took it, turned away from Sanji, and shook it out.

Almost immediately, something small, black, and round fell from the shirt and hit the ground. As soon as it started to crawl with its eight legs, "Namin" pounced on it, trapping it between her paws.

Zoro laughed. " It was a spider." He threw Sanji's shirt back at him. "Just a little black one." He snickered.

Sanji was sitting on the ground next to the tree he'd fallen against, trying to catch his breath with his shirt in his right hand. "Just?" He barked. "Some of those things are poisonous!"

Meanwhile, Namin crunched the small arachnid between her sharp teeth, and happily swallowed it down.

"In that case, turn around and let me see." Zoro ordered. "If it's swelling that probably means there was some venom."

Sanji turned a shade redder, and scoffed. "Fine." He slowly got back on his feet, still a little shaken. He turned around grudgingly, and braced his fists against the tree to catch himself in case he started to feel dizzy or faint because of the bite.

There were too small black marks about a millimeter away from each other, positioned a few inches below Sanji's shoulder blade. It was accompanied by an abnormal bump, and the area around his skin was deep red, and the red still seemed to be spreading. It didn't look in credibly bad, however, just like a bee sting at the worst.

Zoro reached out one hand, and poked his index finger against the two tiny black holes.

"Owe!" Sanji growled. "Don't touch it!" He tried to look over his shoulder. "Just tell me how it looks!"

Zoro's finger didn't leave the two marks, however, even when he was scolded. Instead, he dragged the same finger further down Sanji's back, and stopped just before his waist became his hips.

Sanji tensed. "The hell?" His fists tightened. _What the hell is he-_

"Hey, Cook." Zoro began, and at the same time, the one index finger became a whole hand and settled itself on Sanji's waist. "What's up?"

Sanji's face had now turned a good five shades redder, and he couldn't have stopped himself from staring at the ground if he'd wanted to. "What the hell are you talking about?" He gritted his teeth.

"You." Zoro snapped. The hand on Sanji's waist started slowly moving up and down. "You were avoiding me after the island with the fruit, and you never said anything about it."

"Ugh." Sanji pressed the top of his head against the tree. "Way to be blunt." He honestly would have rather died from the poison right now than answer Zoro's question. Not that he didn't feel he had a good answer, but it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Ever. 'Stupid Marimo." He grumbled.

Zoro's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?" He pressed, and moved the hand that was on Sanji's waist up to his shoulder, and yanked him around roughly so his back was against the tree instead. Sanji had managed to keep from taking his eyes off the ground even as this happened, and found himself staring at Zoro's feet.

"So, answer me." Zoro demanded. He found it surprisingly easy not to let his eyes wonder down Sanji's exposed chest, unlike usual, while he awaited an answer. His annoyance toward Sanji's refusal to look at him helped keep him focused too.

"Idiot." Was all Sanji said, and then all of the sudden his legs crumbled underneath him and he toppled down and landed on his ass with his knees bent upward. Zoro went down with him in an attempt to catch him so he didn't fall to far, but failed to do so, and just hit his knees in front of Sanji.

"Damn cook." Zoro scowled. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Sanji's voice was surprisingly calm. "I… can't feel my legs." He strained for a moment, then stopped. "I can't move them at all." He finally looked up at Zoro's eyes, which ended up being a lot closer than he'd expected.

Zoro didn't say anything, just stared into the face that he hadn't been able to get a good look at for weeks because Sanji wouldn't look at him for all that time. He'd almost forgotten how stupidly swirled Sanji's eyebrows were since then. As well as how kissable Sanji looked when he was surprised at something.

"Hey!" Sanji barked into his face. "Did you hear what I said? My legs are paraly-!"

He was utterly cut off when Zoro swooped in and lapped his tongue against Sanji's bottom lip, and then quickly retreated. For a few moments, Sanji just stared at him in disbelieving awe. Zoro's eyes were serious, pissed off almost, and worst of all at the distance they were all Sanji could see.

Sanji's brow creased. "You fucking dumbassed Marimo-," He was cut off, yet again, this time by Zoro's mouth, his entire mouth, connecting with his. Sanji crushed his eyelids shut and didn't bother trying to keep the tongue from slipping into his mouth, nor the leg from finding its way in between his legs and against the crotch of his pants. In seconds, Zoro was all but on top of him, with his hands teasing the rims on the sides of Sanji's pants. His tongue wouldn't slow down, let alone stop, desperately sliding over anything it could reach. His knee rocked against the place between his legs, and even though he'd lost most of the feeling in his lower body, Sanji could definitely feel _that._

Before he knew it he'd wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, with fists clinging to and pulling on his hair. As if satisfied with the response, Zoro's aggression slowly started to even out, until he finally found a stopping point, and pulled away.

When their lips detached everything else stopped as well, side Sanji's heaving chest and Zoro's prying eyes that didn't leave the top of Sanji's blond head as he tried to catch his breath.

"Umm…"

Both of their eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice.

"You guys…" It spoke again, destroying any possible doubts, and their will to live along with them. "…I'm glad I found you." All though the voice sounded unsure of what it was saying, which could only mean he'd seen the whole thing.

Slowly, not bothering to think about the fact that his face was likely beat red, Zoro turned his head toward the voice.

"Ch…" He's face warped at the sight of their mutual friend. "Chopper…?"

o

A/N- Hee hee. Going to leave this at a cliffhanger because that's just how evil I am. I hope to update the second part soon! There should only be two parts considering how much I have left planned.

**Again, this branches off from Seaweed Green, so if there's anything you don't get and you haven't read that, that's probably why.**


End file.
